


На закате

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Что может быть круче гор, леса и океана? Только Винчестеры в этом антураже.Автор на гениальность не претендует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alrami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/gifts).



***  
Воздух в горах пахнет секвойями.

Дин чувствует терпкий аромат смолы и хвои, стылый декабрьский ветер приносит с собой солоноватое дыхание океана. Времени совсем не осталось – до заката не больше часа. Еще немного – и все закончится, исчезнет в темных бурлящих водах. Только бы брат не шел следом. Под ногами хрустят сухие ветки, и в вечерней тишине звук разлетается повсюду.

Последнее, что помнит Дин – как незаметно оставил брату записку, как скрипнула хлипкая дверь. Как подняв ворот куртки, нацепив солнечные очки – сомнительная защита – не для себя, для других – побрел в сторону леса, глядя на землю. Весь прошлый вечер, весь сегодняшний день он прятал глаза от брата, жмурился, отворачивался, только бы избежать прямого взгляда, только бы не передать ему эту тварь.

Он взбирается по крутому склону, едва удерживаясь на ногах, земля скользит под тяжелыми ботинками, сыплются вниз мелкие комья. Вокруг полумрак – плотная сеть хвойных ветвей едва пропускает солнечные лучи, лишь золотятся угасающим светом остроконечные макушки. Очки давно выброшены за ненадобностью – он точно уверен, что ни с кем не столкнется лицом к лицу в этой глуши.

Чуть в стороне змеится по расщелине ручеек, разбрызгивая прозрачные воды. Дин садится на влажную землю у самой кромки воды и пьет, набирая в сложенные ладони воду. Он смотрит на свое отражение. Глаза поблескивают неестественно-зеленой рябью.

Могло быть и хуже, но повезло – пару дней назад он оставил Сэма в библиотеке искать материалы по делу, а сам отправился расспрашивать свидетеля. Дин уверен, у брата получится. Сэм найдет способ спасти людей.  
Еще немного, уже почти… И больше никто не умрет.

С каждым шагом по прелой хвое сил остается все меньше и меньше. Он запинается о торчащий корень и падает, раздирая ладони о грубые камни, поднимается, снова падает и ползет к вершине горы.

Оранжевые блики скользят выше и вот уже едва задевают зеленые пики деревьев.  
От усталости кажется, будто молчащий лес наполняется звуками, что-то шуршит, скрипит, позвякивает совсем рядом… но Дин знает, вокруг ни души, это всего лишь шелестит жухлая трава и мелкие камешки под ним, всего лишь дыхание со свистом вырывается из груди.

Почти на месте. Эта тварь не оставит его совсем без сил почти у края.

Последние несколько шагов…  
Он поднимается на ровную каменистую площадку с отвесным склоном. Далеко впереди солнце касается линии горизонта и плещет волнами рыжий океан.  
Вот и все…

 

Он слышит за спиной сбивающиеся шаги и неровное дыхание.  
Не может такого быть… Не должно быть!  
Он давит в себе желание оглянуться, без слов зная, кто пришел по его следу, и закрывает глаза.  
\- Слава богу!  
\- Зачем…  
Дин замолкает, когда плеч касаются знакомые руки. Его отводят куда-то в сторону, в тень, вдаль от обрыва. Земля качается под ногами, будто грозя сбросить в пропасть.  
Наконец, они останавливаются, и Сэм, придерживая его под руку, помогает сесть. Дин опускается на влажную от вечерней росы траву и прислоняется к дереву щекой. Шершавый ствол царапает кожу.  
Закатное солнце греет последними лучами закрытые веки. Нельзя открывать глаза…

\- Мы сможем освободить ее, - совсем рядом бормочет Сэм сквозь едва сдерживаемые эмоции.  
\- Как? Еще в кого-нибудь запихнуть?  
\- Подожди немного. Сейчас, - спустя несколько секунд в воздухе пахнет дымом, слышатся слабые шорохи и тихие невнятные слова. – Сиди тихо, не двигайся.  
\- Что ты… - Дин отстраняется, чувствуя, как что-то обжигает лоб.  
\- Тихо, - повторяет Сэм и золой рисует на его лице какие-то знаки.

Боковым зрением Сэм замечает полупрозрачную фигуру шатенки лет двадцати. На ее шее поблескивает маленький изумрудный кулон в форме сердца. Она шепчет тихое спасибо и исчезает, шагая в бездну.

Дин открывает глаза и видит Сэма прямо перед собой. Бледно-розовые лучи за его плечом тонут в сизой дымке за океаном.


End file.
